Vincent Valentine One shot
by LanaBoBana
Summary: so this is obviously a one shot with Vincent valentine, I wrote this a little while ago, actually about two months ago- with a bag of popcorn. originally on quizilla, but know its here, so please enjoy.  P.S. my grammar sucks because I am lazy   also I obviously do not own Vincent Valentine, but I wish I did


**Once again, I own nothing **

I walked into a bar- the sign said something about Strife- I felt thirsty, I've been walking around town all day. The bar never seemed busy, especially not today. "Hello, my name is Tifa. What can I get for you today?" This black haired girl, apparently named Tifa, smiled as I walked in. At a booth across the way I saw a black haired man, he looked so familiar, but I pushed that feeling aside.

"Well, I'm not much of a drinker,do you have any soda or anything, coke would be nice." I bluntly stated to her, she nodded her head and walked away with a cup in hand. I saw that man looking at me again out of the corner of my eye, I decided to go and speak with him.

"What do you want," he asked. I found that remark rude, but he sounded sincere enough. He seemed as interested in me as I was in him.

"You feel familiar," I explained, "I don't know why, but I think I know you somehow as if I've met you before. Maybe in a dream," I trailed off, "or a dream of a dream of a dream," I didn't think that he would understand. "Maybe I knew you from when I was younger, I can't remember anything from before I was ten or eleven."

"I do know you, I also knew you're mother"

"What's your name? How did you know her?"

"I," he stalled for a few seconds, " I worked with her."

"This question is going to sound bad, but can you tell me her name, I can't remember it, all I can remember is a general feeling of anxiety. It always was a tense anxiety though."

"her name was Lucrecia, and you're right, it was an anxious enviroment."

"Can you tell me about it, about it all?"

"Not here," I felt myself relax in to his voice, I liked it, "Tifa is coming back with your soda, go back to the bar. I'll meet you at the old shinra building this evening."

"Thank you, I'll be there," I gave him a quick nod and got back to my seat just in time.

"Here's your drink, sorry that took so long. I had to check on the kids upstairs" Tifa explained.

"Oh you're fine, here is the gill for the drink," I handed her the money.

"Vincent, leaving so soon?" I turned to look at him, 'he looks nice' I thought, 'tonight might be fun'. I looked back to Tifa as he nodded and left.

"So the kids, are they yours," it was getting awkward so I decided to make small talk.

"I adopted them," she seemed just as awkward as me when it came to conversations.

"That's sweet, I don't remember much of my childhood, what about you?"

"It was decent, it wasn't horrible anyways. I don't mean to rush you, but we're closing in seven minutes."

"Oh, okay, I'm done anyways, just let me go to the bathroom real quick and I'll be on my way," 'well that ends that conversation'. I walked into the bathroom and did what I needed to do, I looked in the mirror after washing my hands and pushed down my black hair with the excess water; it always became frizzy in the heat. I walked out of the bathroom and said my good-byes to Tifa and left the bar. I worked my way over into town, it was only five in the evening, but I thought that I should get to that building in the middle of town since Vincent never specified a time. To my surprise he was already there. "I never specified a time so I decided to come early."

"You're fine, sorry I made you wait. You weren't waiting too long were you?" I asked him feeling really concerned for some reason.

"No. are we going to talk here?'

"Nope, let's walk and talk." Vincent stood-up and offered me his elbow, I gratefully accepted, 'what a gentleman' I thought to myself, but it was a polite gesture.

We went on for a long time talking about my past, he wasn't very vocal but I got the just of everything he was saying. All of a sudden he stopped talking and looked back at me directly in the eyes, "your mother said if anything were to happen to her, I were to watch over you," he said as we stopped, I looked around and we were in a forest of white glowing trees, it was beautiful, I never knew the place existed.

"That's fine with me," I said, I received an odd look in return, "what, did I do something wrong?" I felt mean and flirty, I didn't think that he would fall for my "innocence". He was gorgeous, his hair, his face, his whole body (at least what I could see of it)."Were are we," I couldn't believe I have never been here before, it set a romantic atmosphere, I wanted to kiss him. ' I shouldn't kiss him, he was a friend of my moms, I feel like a bad kid.' I chuckled to myself, I got another strange look, "sorry, I was thinking."

"About what," well this was awkward, and slightly embarrassing. I felt my cheeks warming up, let's hope he thinks it's just because of the cold.

"Well, nothing in particular," I replied slyly, but I was found out.

"Oh I see," vincent said slowly inching his face forward.

I closed the gap between our lips. It was pure ecstasy, pure bliss, I could feel our kiss getting hotter, faster more passionate. I felt his tongue against my lips, of course I opened up, who wouldn't. He drug his tongue down the roof of my mouth, "hnn," it made me moan, why that spot was so sensitive, I don't know. I had my arms around his neck, and my fingers in his hair, 'I should brush it when we're done' I thought. All of a sudden he pulled away, "what's wrong Vincent?"

"I have to go."

"why?"

"Because."

"No, stay with me. I don't want to be alone, besides I'll get lost on my way back."

"I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother, and if I get to attached-"

I grabbed his face and held it gently between my hands. "Vincent I don't know why because we have only been together for a short while but I love you, at this point more than anything. I will never leave you if you promise never to leave me, okay?"

"Okay," he finally said after a few minutes of me holding him like that. He took my hands off his face and put them around his neck again. He kissed me, it was really just a bit more than a peck but it was full of force, passion and romance. after that we hugged for a long time.

It was a few minutes before we moved again, we just shifted to lie down, and we held each other again, we were like that for at least two hours. "Vincent I know this kind of ruins the moment, but It's late, do you want to walk me home, you can stay with me there, but I have to feed my cat. Also I don't know the way back," I stated sheepishly.

"Okay, come on," he picked me up bridal style, "don't look down" he stated. I felt him jump up high, very high, he activated his chaos. 'He probably thinks he's a monster, but even like this he is in his own way he is beautiful.'

"Are we ready to go," he seemed surprised at my level-headiness, "so Vincent, is flying faster than walking," I got a small smirk in return. "I'll take that as a yes." It was only a matter of minutes to my apartment compared to what took hours. he put me down at my doorstep and deactivated his chaos, he looked weak, "Vincent please come inside, I can't let you leave like that. You have to stay the night too, besides now you can meet my cat. I'll help you to my apartment come on." It took a while, but we finally got there. I opened the door and took him to my California King bed. "You lay here, I'll lay with you after I feed my cat, okay?" I got a nod and went into the kitchen for a few minutes and then came back and sat with him and began to stroke his hair, I felt him roll over and grab my waist in a light embrace. The next thing I know I was awake situated next to Vincent. He was stroking my hair now.

"Good morning,"

"Good Morning, Vincent," I replied, "how did you sleep?"

"Well, what about you?"

"Great, you're a comfortable pillow."

"Gee, Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Vincent."

**~On A Later Date~**

Vincent carried me into my apartment and set me down. He's a bit taller than me, about four or five inches, so I had to look up at him a little more than usual. I felt a little vulnerable being backed up against a wall, but it didn't really bother me as long as it was him. I knew he'd never take advantage of me. Unless I wanted him to of course.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me with him toward the stairs.

"Come on." I smiled and walked with him.

"Hm?" Vincent turned to me. "Are you okay?"

I almost forgot how to talk for a second. What was wrong with me? "U-uh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked a little doubtful. "Maybe you should lay down."

Before I could disagree, he was already moving me towards the bed.

"Fine." I sat down, pulling my legs up on the bed. Vincent sat down next to me. I had thought of sex in my mind and shook my head to clear it. Whoa now, enough of that. Get your head outta the gutter! But... Well, there was no shame in trying. I mean, we are dating now after all, I guess, even if it has only been a couple of weeks, but it was worth a shot. "Vincent?" I asked quietly, hiding my face with my hair a little. "You'd do anything for me, right?"

"Anything you want," he answered without hesitation.

I licked my dry lips. "Promise?"

"Yes. Tell me what you want, and you can have it."

"You," I said so softly I could hardly hear myself.

"I'm yours," he said, anxious and completely clueless.

I swallowed hard. I hadn't the faintest idea how to be seductive. I sighed inwardly. 'You'll just have to try' I thought. I turned to him, and I was almost afraid of what expression was on my face, for Vincent's eyes widened a bit at the sight of me. I stopped myself from hesitating and kissed him, putting my hands on either side of him. Vincent kissed me back, his mind elsewhere: trying to find out what was on my mind. I decided to give him a bit of a hint. I took off his cape and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself as closely as possible to him. Vincent froze up, but didn't pull away. I could almost hear the click in his head. I broke the kiss and looked at him innocently. "You okay?"

Vincent bit his lip, then answered, "Yeah." He looked away. Rejection came upon me like the roof falling on my head.

"If you don't want to, then..."

"No, no! It's not that!" Vincent moved over me, turning me to face him, "I'm sorry. It's just not what I was expecting." I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I was pushed down onto the bed, hard. I opened my eyes and Vincent was holding himself up above me. He pinned my arms above my head with his right hand, moving his face closer to mine. He stroked my cheek with his left hand, sending shivers down my spine.

"You shouldn't feel like you have to do this," I said, already losing control of my breath. "It's fine if you don't want to -"Vincent cut me off with a hot kiss that made me moan. He pulled back before i could even respond.

"I do. I was just caught off guard."

"You don't have to guard yourself around me."

"I guess I don't, huh?" He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"You're so beautiful." A laugh escaped my lips. He looked at me. "Why don't you ever believe me? I love you."

"I love you, too."

Vincent looked at me fondly and kissed me passionately, licking my lips. Okay, I didn't know how to be seductive, but damn, he sure did! Half of the feelings running through me, I couldn't even name, the other half were just warring against each other to be the strongest. After a while, I had to break the kiss for breath. He looked at me and smirked. "Wow," he said with a new edge to his voice. "Barely even two minutes in and you're already breathless."

I didn't even have to breath to argue with him. "Yeah, well, not too much experience over here."

"Me neither. That's makes it even worse." He trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neck, pulling off my sleeves to kiss my shoulders too. I sighed softly and leaned my head back, closing your eyes. "Mm mm..."

"Hey, Don't get too relaxed." He nuzzled my neck and put his hand up my shirt. He chuckled as I moaned. Before he could take his lips away, I tangled my fingers in his hair in a burst of rebellion and kissed him so passionately I almost heard him gasp. It quickly turned into a growl and he rolled so we both were on our sides. He pressed me close and hitched my leg on his hip. He lifted my shirt up and starting screwing around with the clip of my bra. I felt light-headed as his tongue danced with mine. I took off his shirt and let my hands trace the icy planes of his chest. It was then that it hit me. I really loved him. I knew it before, but this slammed into me with so much force I was surprised that it didn't knock me off the bed. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I couldn't live without him. "I love you, Vincent," I whispered past the kiss. He answered with a quick "I love you, too", and kissed me again, then broke it, as if hearing what i said a little late. He laid his head down on the pillow with a kind of fox-ish smirk on his face.

"What?"

"You meant it this time," he said so quietly I had to strain myself to hear him. I smiled back.

"Well, I agreed to date you, didn't I?" Before he could answer I kissed him tenderly, closing my eyes and savoring the moment. It was as if all time had stopped just for us two. It was perfect. I broke the kiss and took off my shirt and bra, then laid down closer to him. Just as quickly, Vincent pushed me onto my back and kissed my neck.

"You tempt me," he whispered into the crook of my neck.

"Then why don't you take me?" I answered.

He smirked and kissed my collarbone, trailing down to my chest. He caressed my hips, all the while pulling off my pants. At this point, I had to strain myself just to think. Even then, all I could get out was a simple oh my god! Vincent pulled back just long enough to take off his pants, then leaned down over me, his hair lightly tickling my face. "You ready?" I nodded, hardly able to blink, let alone breathe. He grinned and kissed me, then sank himself slowly into me.

I cringed and whimpered at the sudden pain that interrupted my pleasure. "Shh," Vincent whispered comfortingly, kissing my jaw. I sighed softly as I adjusted to him, and moaned as he moved against me. He settled into a smooth rhythm, each stroke deeper and more fulfilling than the last.

"You feel so good," I said, leaning my head back as Vincent kissed his way down the front of my body. I heard him chuckle softly, his breath tickling my skin. He quickened his strokes, and I found myself crying out in pleasure. I had kinda thought about things like this before (I mean, who doesn't?), but I'd never dreamed it would feel this good. This was better than heaven! All thought was abolished as a strange pleasure came over me. It was so intense, so overpowering, it almost scared me. Good lord, what was he doing to me? Vincent laughed in my ear as he took my hips in his hands and drove himself into me, hard and fast, with so much power it made me scream.

I couldn't help but yell out his name. And still he didn't relent. He kept going, wringing every last bit of orgasm out of me, until I had to beg for mercy. Finally, he cried out. He pulled out and laid down next to me, breathing just as heavily as I was. Staring at the ceiling, he said simply, "Wow." I laughed and turned towards him, putting my arms around him and resting my head on his chest.

"Yeah," I breathed. I closed my eyes and traced his chest with the tip of my finger, feeling him shiver. "You're amazing," I moaned. Vincent put his arm around my waist and ran his hands through my hair, looking fondly at me.

"We should probably get some rest."

I could already feel sleep coming over me. "Mm-hm," I whispered tiredly in response, repositioning myself closer to him to sleep. Vincent pulled the covers over us and kissed my forehead.

"Good-night, my love."

"Good-night." I fell asleep to the sound of his gentle breathing and the feel of his hand running through my hair.


End file.
